¿Y ahora, qué?
by MSFS
Summary: Lo que pasó justo después de la batalla y que abre las puertas al futuro de Harry, Ron y Hermione.Un futuro que no conocemos del todo bien.


_**Justo después**_

Era más que cierto que Hermione Granger no había visto muchas películas Muggles. La mayor parte de chicas de once a diecisiete años (años que ella ha pasado en Hogwarts y en casa de sus amigos, mayoritariamente) se sentaban alguna vez en su sofá con un cuenco enorme de palomitas y observaban esa caja tonta en la que se sucedían imágenes y sonidos que te dejaban atontada y en un estado poco menos que bobalicón. A las chicas Muggles de su edad les gustaban las películas en las que el chico guapo, el héroe, salva el mundo, se queda con la chica y blah...blah...blah...siempre era lo mismo, la misma historia. Y cuando el villano por fin caía, cuando por fin la guerra se había ganado, existía siempre un pequeño momento de cámara lenta, en el que toda música era envuelta por un silencio absoluto (o a veces en una nota mantenida casi inaudible) en el que se veía el rostro de los protagonistas a punto de dibujar una sonrisa de júbilo.

Y es obviamente la falta de sueño y el abandono de su reciente amiga la adrenalina, la que le causó aquel embotamiento de cerebro que tan bien representan en las películas. Esos segundos en los que, tras ver como Voldemort se desplomó en el suelo, muerto, son las propias piernas de Hermione las que flaquearon y la enviaron al suelo. Y en esos segundos no se escuchó nada, y todo sucedió como a cámara lenta...pero espera, si que oyó el latido de su corazón bombeando con fuerza, él no se había detenido. Tampoco sus pulmones, que expulsaron aire con fuerza pero con agotamiento. Eso le recordó inevitablemente una cosa...

Merlín, estaba viva. Ron, Harry, sus padres, los Weasley...estaban vivos. Y Voldemort...muerto. Ya no había más Horrocruxes, así que Voldemort estaba muerto. Voldemort muerto. Muerto.

Aunque llegó a creer que nunca lo asimilaría, por sorpresa, la realidad la golpeó como con un bate de Quidditch, y le dio las últimas fuerzas para incorporarse. No tuvo que hacer mucho más ya que la multitud, que como ella ya se había recuperado de aquel muerto momento, la llevaba entre empujones y algún que otro manotazo.

Y Hermione sabía a donde iban porque no había que pensarlo mucho. Todos querían tocar a Harry Potter, agradecerle, llorar a su lado, abrazarlo...nada era suficiente para darse cuenta de que la tormenta había finalizado, de que el niño que sobrevivió los había salvado a todos. El

mundo mágico se había salvado.

Antes de poder ni siquiera divisar su pelo oscuro, alguien tironeó de su brazo y la atrapó estrujándola contra...contra él. Su calor...su olor...¡le era todo tan increíblemente familiar y reconocible!... le devolvió el abrazo casi con desesperación. No había necesitado siquiera que él pronunciara su nombre con alivio, (como si hubiera temido su muerte en la batalla, cosa que el fondo no era del todo incomprensible), para darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

Casi en seguida, otra procurar persona procuró buscarla. Pero claro, Ron la había envuelto todo lo que su cuerpo le ha permitido, y es el mismo el que tuvo que incluir a su hermana pequeña entre ellos.

Ginny, Ron...solo faltaba Harry para completar su alivio por tener a sus tres mejores amigos allí con ella, pero...¿donde está? Hermione y Ron llegaron hasta él como pudieron (las amigas de Ginny la hicieron perderse entre abrazos)...lo intentaron abrazar pero tuvieron que pelear con la multitud y, conformándose con hacerlo levemente, intentaron buscar unos asientos libres en las mesas del Gran Comedor.

Hermione estaba tan cansada que apenas llegaba a entender los temas de conversación de la gente que la rodeaba...en realidad, está un poco abrumada. Tantos meses conviviendo solo con dos personas, y viendo solo pequeños grupos de gente...aquello agobiaba un poco...con la tensión de la batalla, si, pero...¿en ese momento? Se arrastró en el banco más hacia Ron, que parecía estar un poco ausente mientras charlaba con Seamus, sentado enfrente de ellos. Lucía en su ensuciado rostro una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Y cuando nos prohibieron las visitas a Hogsmade, hasta los Slytherin más asquerosos se revelaron contra Snape...fue en ese momento cuando se unieron más al ejercito de Dumbledore...¿quien lo iba a decir? ¡incluso algunos de ellos son simpáticos!...lo que hace la guerra ¿no crees?

-Lo que importante es que ya acabó todo...-murmuró Ron.

-Sin duda- añadió Dean llegando hasta ellos. Seamus se incorporó de un salto de su asiento. Ambos amigos se dieron una cálida bienvenida. Un abrazo y palmadas en la espalda. Ambos tenían presente que recuperarían el tiempo perdido en su amistad.

-Pensé que morirías, amigo.

-Suerte que sé apañármelas bien...

-¡Hey! ¡nosotros te ayudamos ¿eh?- protesta Ron.

-Como para olvidarlo- Responde su compañero Griffindor con una sonrisilla.

Hermione no pudo evitar acordarse de sus padres, y de la cantidad de tiempo que ella tendría que recuperar. Demasiado...

Por suerte tal vez, sus pensamientos sobre ellos no ahondaron más porque Luna Lovegood proclamaba escandalosamente la presencia de un blibber maravilloso señalando con entusiasmo a los jardines y todos desviaron su atención hacia ella.

No tardó en comprender lo que ella pretendía.

-Soy yo, ¿Podéis venir conmigo?- dijo una voz aparentemente sin dueño a sus espaldas.

Ron y Hermione compartieron una breve mirada. ¿Seguirían a Harry Potter, ahora que su misión había concluido, ahora que eran libres para separar sus caminos?

La respuesta es clara, concisa y demasiado obvia.

"Siempre"

Las últimas dudas y preguntas en su mente quedaron disipadas una media hora después. Fueron conducidos por Harry al despacho del director de Hogwarts y allí se enteró de que Harry era el último Horrocrux...que por eso podía hablar con las serpientes, por eso podía oír los pensamientos de Voldemort...y por eso se había marchado al bosque prohibido a morir. Porque parte de Voldemort vivía en él.

Pero eso no importaba, ya se había ido...y Harry estaba a salvo por fin.

Se sintió inmensamente feliz cuando contempló como su varita de fénix se regeneraba gracias a la magia de la Saúco. Hermione siempre se había sentido culpable por haberla partido. Respetó la decisión de devolverla a su dueño, Dumbledore. Ron se mostró más reacio...pero era lo mejor. Aquella varita les generaría muchos problemas.

La gárgola del despacho se cerró con un golpe fuerte que retumbó en los vacíos y oscuros pasillos. Unos diez segundos después, el suspiro de Harry interrumpió el silencio que inconscientemente se había formado entre ellos.

-Voy a...voy a subir a dormir un poco...creo que es lo mejor. Sé que más tarde habrá cosas que hacer, y no creo que pueda mantenerme en pie por más tiempo.

Un ruido la distrajo y se giró a su izquierda casi instintivamente. Tuvo el triste pensamiento de que el sobresalto por cualquier ruido extraño sería una de las secuelas que de por vida le dejaría la guerra.

Ron se había desplomado de cualquier forma en suelo, sin ganas de dar un maldito paso más.

-Descansa, Harry...-le dijo rozando su brazo con cariño, dándole a entender que ella se quedaría acompañando a Ron, y que no debía preocuparse más. Pareció entenderlo, porque se alejo por el pasillo, arrastrando los pies.

Hermione se dedicó durante minutos a mirar a Ron. Tanto sus ropas como él se veían destrozados. Su cabello había perdido su brillo cobrizo por la suciedad y las partes chamuscadas del

mismo hacían al pequeño de los Wealey casi irreconocible. Le alegraba que este le tapara la cara...no soportaría ver sus ojos azules enturbiados por las lágrimas.

Le sorprendió lo hipócrita que era. Ella había comenzado a llorar también, solo con mirarle. Ronald Weasley solía hacerla llorar. Por muy variados motivos, era evidente.

-Ron...¿que haces ahí sentado?-logró preguntar.

-No quiero ver a nadie todavía-dijo rápidamente. Al fin y al cabo, había tenido unos tres minutos para pensar la respuesta- estoy deseando estar con todos, pero...-se encogió de hombros.

Cualquiera que lo conociese bien sabría que no iba a añadir nada más.

-¿Quieres...-no había empezado bien-¿puedo quedarme contigo?

Ron le sonrió levemente, mirándola por primera vez y puso la mano derecha el suelo, al lado suya.

Hermione ocupó su sitio asignado en cuestión de segundos.

Allí abajo se pensaba mejor. Dejabas de moverte, de escuchar, y de ver, ya que estaba todo oscuro.

Bueno, completamente oscuro no...varios rayos de sol golpeaban tímidos contra el suelo, no muy lejos de ellos.

Pero... casi se estaba en paz allí.

-¿Realmente ha acabado ya?- pregunta Ron con la voz ronca, como si llevara años sin hablar.

-Si, Ron...todo.

-Todo no-contradice.

Sabe que tiene razón, queda el dolor por la muerte de Fred, la de Remus y Tonks, Dobby, Colin Creevey...gente que merecía estar con ellos y no volverá jamás.

Ella buscó su mirada, sin saber muy bien que decir...ahí estaba él para corresponderla, y se miraron a los ojos por primera vez desde el fin de la batalla. Incluso casi sin luz, los ojos de Ron Weasley eran tan visibles como siempre, y Hermione se preguntó si es que brillaban con luz propia o estaban excesivamente cerca el uno del otro.

-Tienes razón...todavía tengo que ir a buscar a mis padres-murmura. Ya no sabe si al atontamiento que ya sufría se le había sumado el atontamiento de tener el hombro de Ron y parte de su pierna rozando con la de ella o que demonios ocurría.

Demonios, y ya casi hablaba como él. Y todo por como lo había besado antes. Parecía que habían transcurrido años desde entonces, y solo hacía unas pocas horas.

Hermione nunca había actuado tan impulsivamente como entonces. Siempre, por muy poco tiempo del que dispusiera, su cerebro siempre pensaba su próximo movimiento, si bien a veces no su primera frase pero...

Ni ella misma se lo había esperado. Su corazón había tomado las riendas y solo fue plenamente consciente de que estaba besando a Ron cuando este rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y la levantó del suelo con entusiasmo.

Una pequeña sonrisilla se formó en su mente. Y se formaría siempre al recuerdo de su primer beso.

-No me refería a eso...pero es cierto. Tenemos que ir a buscar a tus padres.

-¿Tenemos?

-Claro- dijo él con convicción-no sé Harry...pero yo pienso ayudarte. Voy a estar contigo.

Hermione le sonrió radiantemente, con esa expresión en su cara que espantaban a Harry de estar cerca de ellos.

-Y yo también te ayudaré, Ron. En todo lo que pueda.

Se abrazaron como pudieron en aquella posición, como muestra del eterno apoyo que lo unía.

Y eran aquellas demostraciones de amor las que de una manera o de otra desbordaban los sentimientos de ambos.

-Tengo miedo...tengo miedo de sigan pasando cosas malas a partir de ahora.

-Yo también-su voz fue amortiguada por la chaqueta del pelirrojo-pero...¿no te parece que ya hemos pasado el suficiente miedo para el resto de nuestras vidas?

-Todo ha terminado-dijo Ron intentando sonar convencido.

-Exacto-dijo ella mientras metía los dedos en su cabello. La cuarta o quinta vez que lo hacía...lo gracioso era que las había contado. Un pensamiento absurdo se cruzó por su mente. Él no hacía lo mismo porque temería que los dedos se le quedasen enredados para siempre. Aún así la sujetaba por su alta cintura, aferrándose a ella como si fuese valiosa, como si fuese la última rana de chocolate del mundo.

Y comprendió que no era precisamente Hogwarts la que la estaba haciendo sentirse en casa.

-Ron...-murmuró con gran esfuerzo por su parte-tu familia te necesita-aflojó el agarre no sin desagrado- tienes que ser fuerte, al menos por ahora.

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo tan seguro como cuando defendió antes a los elfos domésticos. También hizo ademán de levantarse y agarró la mano de Hermione para ayudarla a subir.

Se dio cuenta de la mueca de desagrado de ella al hacerlo.

-He notado que cojeabas, ¿estás bien?

-Creo que me duele el tobillo, o la pierna...no sé.

-Te habrás echo daño.

-Es posible-el último resto de la euforia había abandonado su cuerpo, y este empezaba a dolerle a horrores, protestando por el maltrato.

-¿Quieres buscar a Pomfrey?

-No, vamos al gran comedor...tenemos que estar con los Weasley.

-¿Tenemos?- preguntó Ron con la ceja alzada mientras comenzaban a andar.Él procuraba sujetarla un poco para que no hiciese fuerza con el pie izquierdo.

-Claro- dijo ella imitando a la perfección la frase que había dicho antes-no sé Harry...pero yo pienso ayudarte. Voy a estar contigo.

Ron rió...y eso la hizo feliz.

-Nosotros tres nos apoyamos mutuamente...aunque es cierto que le llevamos mucho la delantera a Harry.

Pasado un minuto, carraspeó.

-¿Y ahora, qué?- preguntó a Hermione.

-No entiendo- dijo mientras doblaban una esquina, levemente iluminada también-¿qué de qué exactamente?

-Que qué va a pasar con nosotros...es decir-supo que ahora ambos estaban tan rojos como el metal incandescente-ya no tenemos ninguna ocupación en concreto...sin Horrocruxes, sin Voldemort...ni siquiera sabemos si podremos volver a Hogwarts. Sin todas esas preocupaciones, ¿qué haremos ahora?

Suspiró largamente.

-Vivir, Ronald...¿te parece poco?-dijo con la exasperación con la que le corregía los deberes de pociones. Aquella frase le recordaba con dolor a la peor etapa de su vida, en la que Ron estaba continuamente malhumorado y con la estúpida cantinela de "¿qué hacemos ahora?" "¿adónde vamos?" poco después, ella pensó que no volvería a verlo jamás...

No, ese tiempo se había acabado. Y no tenía sentido ninguno recordarlo, porque no había absolutamente nada alegre que recordar.

-Más bien me parece mucho-se quejó.

-Es que lo ves desde una perspectiva muy amplia-dijo, dejando que la lógica la invadiera por fin, recibiéndola como a una vieja amiga-...mejor es pensar de cara a un futuro más cercano...¿no crees?

-Hermione...¿siempre sabes lo que decir?

¡Como le gustaba pincharla! soltó un leve gruñido de protesta. El rió.

Por fin empezaron a atravesar un pasillo iluminado con grandes ventanas, y el sol los golpeó con sus fuertes rayos primaverales. Después de la oscuridad en la que habían perdido antes, aquella iluminación abrumaba un poco.

Hermione no se resistió ante el interés de Ron a asomarse por alguna de las ventanas...que irónico, no se había percatado de que habían llegado al jardín, estaba todo destrozado.

El cielo parecía ser lo único que se mantenía reconocible. Totalmente azul, con el sol iluminando en su alto y con un par de nubes de pequeño tamaño y sin razón de ser lejos del

castillo.

Respirar aire del exterior le hizo bien. Pero no saldrían a lo que antes había sido el jardín porque todavía no estaban preparados para abandonar por completo a la oscuridad.

Pero lo estarían.

-¿Sabes? creo que Dumbledore tenía razón.

-Dumbledore tenía razón en casi todo lo que decía.

-No me refiero a lo que decía. Me refiero a lo que hizo. Él me dio el desiluminador porque sabía que yo necesitaba encontrar una luz que nunca falla, una que funciona cuando todas las demás fallan.

Supo que había entendido parte del mensaje, se refería al desiluminador, pero aún así lo miró confusa. Y otra vez se encontró con una de esas miradas que la hacían derretirse como la mantequilla, y temblar como una hoja a punto de caer del árbol.

-Él sabia que para mi tu eras esa luz, Hermione.

Ya estaba, iba a morirse allí mismo.

-Yo...-tartamudeó- no soy una luz.

Definitivamente, nadie la volvía tan desconcertada ni le hacía decir semejante estupidez. Nadie más que Ronald Weasley.

No resultó raro que volvieran a besarse allí mismo, aferrándose el uno al otro con la misma fuerza que el primer beso, pero con menos desesperación. No hacían falta declaraciones de amor cursis y extensas, sino simples aceptaciones de la verdad que llevaba años presente con y en ellos. Se amaban. Y como confirmó el fin de la guerra, tendrían toda una vida para amarse. Y aquel era un futuro que lejos de asustarlos los embriagaba de aquellas mariposas que los hacían disfrutar del contacto de sus labios y la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

Y aunque no era el primer beso que se daban...aquel era el primero que prometía más.

Muchos más.

¿Y ahora, qué?

Nadie lo sabe con exactitud. Hay muchas versiones al respecto de lo que pasó después.


End file.
